Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers Of X And Y
by austin.todd.315
Summary: Having to leav his Home, Pearl Island due to a war between two sides, a Pikachu arrives near Treasure Town, here he meets an Oshawott, who wants to form an Exploration Team. At the Snorlax Guild, Pikachu and Oshawott make good friends, including a Flirty Buneary and a kind but hot-headed Golem. With a new threat on the rise, how will the Snorlax Guild survive? MultiPairings.
1. Who Are You?

Chapter One: Who are you?

**Pikachu is a cool Pokemon. Not as cool as Charizard, but so what? As Pokemon from Generation six are revealed, they will be added. I know the Starters and Legendaries, but forgot their names. I hope that you all read, review and enjoy this Chapter.**

Exploud: I'll say, you can go lollygagging as much as you want!

Austin: Nobody asked you!

Pikachu: Austin doesn't own Pokemon. Why am I saying this? Why does anybody even NEED to say this?

Austin: I have enough work to do. As for the latter question, we do it in case some companies are stupid.. if we DO own it, it's not copyright! I was told that's why we do it, but still, it would be closer to copyright if we DON'T own it right? Disclaimer is a waste of time, but since I'm not in the mood for anybody's whining, just do it.

A Pokemon ran through the streets of Treasure Town.

"Hey Oshawott!" shouted an East Sea Gastrodon.

"Hey Gastrodon!" shouted the Oshawott.

Oshawott kept running to through the streets of Treasure Town. He went outside of Treasure Town and went to Beach Cave. Outside of Beach Cave, he looked to see a Pokemon lying face down on the ground.

"Uh oh." said Oshawott.

Oshawott ran over to the Pokemon.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!" said Oshawott, shaking the Pokemon.

The Pokemon turned over. Its eyes fluttered before being open for a long time.

"You're a Pikachu!" said Oshawott. "I could tell as I approached you before you turned over!"

Pikachu got up.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm a traveler and I'm lost." His face was blank. "And yes I am a Pikachu."

"You're at Beach Cave right outside of Treasure Town." said Oshawott.

"Treasure Town?!" said Pikachu. 'That's the place where the Legendary Snorlax trained at the Wigglytuff Guild! Isn't that nice!"

"Yes," said Oshawott. "It is."

"I'm from Pearl Island." said Oshawott. 'I'm traveling around right now. Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for a partner to join the Guild with me." said Oshawott. "You can go on missions on your own, but that's not recommended. My only Pokemon Moves are Tackle and Water Gun."

"Thundershock and Quick Attack are mine." said Pikachu.

"Cool." said Oshawott. "Could you please battle me?"

"Sure." said Pikachu.

The two Pokemon began their Pokemon Battle.

Oshawott used Tackle but Pikachu used Thundershock. Oshawott tried to counter with Water Gun but Pikachu dodged it while using Quick Attack at the same time, slamming Oshawott. Oshawott used Water Gun on Pikachu and Pikachu used another Quick Attack on Oshawott. Oshawott fainted with twisty eyes upon falling down and landing on his back.

When Oshawott woke up, Pikachu helped the Otter up.

"You're strong!" said Oshawott. "You'd make a perfect Guild Partner!"

"But I don't know how to be an Explorer." said Pikachu.

"Its easy." said Oshawott. "Please, come with me."

"Okay." said Pikachu.

Oshawott took Pikachu into Treasure Town.

In the World you are a part of one of Five Groups. There is the Guild, people who go Exploring places and find Treasure. They also go on missions to help out others. Then there are the Defenders. They are the Cops. They make sure that everything is right. They also go after Outlaws. When a new Outlaw was to come into the Picture, they deliver a Picture of that Outlaw to three or more Guilds. If an Explorer team is able to catch an Outlaw, they can get a huge award from the Cops. An Outlaw was a Dangerous Criminal. They steal things and break the Law for a living. Their enemies are the Defenders. You could be an Innocent. An Innocent is an Ordinary Person in a Town or somewhere else. Some Innocent's who are outside of Town don't like Explores for one reason or another. A lot of Pokemon Battles are triggered by this. Finally, you could be a PREP. A PREP is a rich Pokemon. They have tons of POKE and kind PREPS even donate to Guilds and Defenders.

"Hey Growlithe!" said Oshawott.

"Hey Oshawott," said Growlithe.

"I heard the NEWS earlier this Morning." said Oshawott. "Great job with you and Arcanine arresting Kingler this morning."

"It was Arcanine's Fire Blast that did the work." said Growlithe.

"You still helped out." said Oshawott. "You were able to fend off those Bubblebeams and Crabhammers!"

"Okay," said Growlithe. He looked at Pikachu. "New guy, huh? You do know that Slavery is Illegal in Treasure Town right?"

"I'm not a Slave!" shouted Pikachu. "We just met and he's taking me to the Snorlax Guild!"

"Okay, Okay." said Growlithe. 'Are you too joining the Guild? We Defenders could use all the help that is available."

"Yeah." said Oshawott.

"Nice." said Growlithe.

"Pikachu," said Oshawott. "This is my Friend Growlithe. He works for the Defenders."

"Yeah!" said Growlithe. "And thanks to us capturing a RANK b Outlaw Arcanine and I have received a huge Promotion! Arcanine WAS Rank C, but now he's Rank B! I WAS Rank D, but now I'm Rank C!"

"Really Growlithe? Great!" said Pikachu.

They arrived at the Snorlax Guild. Pikachu and Piplup couldn't believe where they were.

"We are in the glow of Kingler's capture" said a Venesaur. "It is one thing to behave like Normal Outlaws but he assaulted Bulbasaur and Turtwig. Luckily PREP Pidgeotto flew to Growlithe and Arcanine who were searching for Kingler."

In a Guild, there are many Ranks for Rescue Teams. It has been updated since when Snorlax was a Guild Member. Normal Rank, White, Black, Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Champion and Master. The Mission Ranks were E, D, D Plus, C, C Plus, B, B Plus, A, S, and EX. Defenders were Ranked the same way. Growlithe and Arcanine were Promoted Two Ranks.

"Two Days ago Kingler's crushing claw put Magnemite and Magneton in the Hospital." said Venesaur. "They're still in the Hospital too."

"Wow." said Pikachu.

"Please follow me." said Venesaur.

"Okay." said Pikachu and Oshawott at the same time.

"Guild Master." said Venesaur. "A Pikachu and an Oshawott wish to Join our Guild."

"I told you to call me SNORLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!" shouted Snorlax, using Whirlwind as it shouted the word Snorlax.

"I forgot! Sorry!" said Venesaur as he struggled against the wind.

"AGH!" shouted Pikachu and Oshawott at the same time as they struggled agaisn the wind. The were saying this at the same time as Venesaur wa sspeaki ng as well.

The next moment, Venesaur, Pikachu and Oshawott were sent flying. A few moments later, Venesaur slammed into Pikachu and Oshawott. The three flew all the way down the Guild's main hall, with a Golem struggling against the wind but holding his ground watching them. They slammed into the Two Huge Doors, opening them and flying straight out of the Guild. The wind kept going, and a few moments after that Pikachu, Oshawott and Venesaur left the Guild. A few moments after they left the Guild they stopped feeling the wind. They kept flying and a few moments after they stopped feeling the wind they landed on the ground with many Pokemon staring at them.

"He's usually a good boy," said Venesaur. "But he is pretty short-tempered."

"How do you put up with it?" asked Pikachu.

"Ever since our first Rescue Mission as Guild Explorers he's been my best friend in the whole world." said Venesaur.

"I can understand that." said Pikachu.

"Believe it or not I can hold my own against Snorlax" said Venesaur. "He's still the strongest in this Pokemon District though, surpassing even the other Guild Master sin this Pokemon District."

"I can see you holding you own against him." said Pikachu. "You did start an Explorer Team with him."

Venesaur, Oshawott and Pikachu went back to the Guild. The doors were still open.

"Well here they are again." said Golem. "Be sure not to make the Guild Master mad this time! I heard him despite being far away, so I know how you got him mad! I left the doors open for you three."

"Thanks." said Pikachu.

"You're welcome." said Golem.

A Buneary came out from behind Golem. A Pachirisu and an Emolga followed her on either side, Pachirisu on the left and Emolga on the right (looking at Buneary from the front).

"You're the ones that Golem said were blown away." said Buneary.

"Yeah." said Pikachu.

"This is Team Beauty." said Golem. "Buneary and Pachirisu started the Explorer Team just exactly one week ago. This is their Eighth Day including the day they started.

"Okay." said Pikachu.

Buneary approached Pikachu.

"Hey handsome!" said Buneary.

"Hey." said Pikachu.

"Buneary's the Leader of our Explorer Team." said Pachirisu.

"Cool." said Oshawott and Pikachu at the same time.

Pikachu, Oshawott, Golem, Buneary, Emolga and Pachirisu followed Venesaur to Snorlax. Snorlax was still sitting on his thrown. He smiled when he noticed them, despite what had gone down Fifteen Minutes ago.

"SNORLAX." said Venesaur. "A Pikachu and an Oshawott wish to Join our Guild."

"Let's see then." said Snorlax. "Follow me to the Battle Arena.

They did so, and they went into the Arena.

"You will both Battle one of my Teammates and if you win you will be able to Join the Guild." Snorlax explained from the glass floor that was jus tin front of the Arena that was strong enough to easily withstand a Hyper Beam or a Giga Impact from Snorlax himself.

"The two of us against one of them?" said Pikachu cowardly.

"But you're Master Rank!" exclaimed Oshawott. "Isn't Pikachu and I beating one of your Teammates, what's the word for it? IMPOSSIBLE?!" said Oshawott.

"Just do it." said Snorlax.

A Sceptile flew out of one of the doors. It stood still.

"Let the Match begin!" said Snorlax.

"Thundershock!" shouted Pikachu.

Sceptile got zapped.

"Thundershock!" shouted Pikachu.

Sceptile got zapped.

_ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!_

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA P!

Pikachu kept zapping Sceptile again and again.

Pikachu finally got worn down.

"Drat." said Oshawott.

"Whoa," said Buneary. "I understand that Thundershock is Not Very Effective but is Sceptile really that much stronger than Pikachu? All of those hits until Pikachu is too tired to do more and Sceptile has a minimal scratch!"

Oshawott leaned his hands on Pikachu's back when Pikachu began to fall backward.

"Leaf Blade!" shouted Sceptile.

Sceptile dashed at Pikachu and Oshawott at what seemed like the speed of light. As short as the time was with Sceptile dashing, Oshawott began talking so fast it was like a whole many seconds worth of talking, despite it being probably two seconds at the most.

"I forgot to say I once ate too much pudding and yogurt when I was little and did you know I used to play in the mud with the Spoink when I was a baby? I guess I could step up. At least for a little while!"

"Stop!" shouted Snorlax.

Sceptile stopped. His Leaf Blade wasjust a half of a millimeter away from Oshawott's face. Oshawott was still just like Sceptile for a few moments, and then fell backwards and Fainted. Pikachu stayed conscious.

Oshawott woke up three minutes later. When he did, Snorlax came onto the Arena and was followed by the others.

"Okay," said Snorlax. "You two can Join us at the Snorlax Guild."

"But we didn't win!" said Oshawott.

"Oh, that?" I just made that up so you would do your best so I could be entertained.

Everybody with Snorlax sweat dropped.

Buneary went up to Pikachu.

"Hey!" said Buneary. "Instead of starting your own Team how about Joining us at Team Beauty? You're an Electric Type Pokemon just like both of my Teammates but you're Male so you'll stand out!" she began to cuddle up with me. "Along with me!" she added, saying it at the same time that she cuddled up with Pikachu.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-No thanks." said Pikachu.

"Yeah okay," said Buneary. "You are on the handsome side rather than the beautiful side anyway."

"Go along now everybody." said Snorlax. "You have work to do."

Yes-uh Guild…"

"It's safe to call him Guild Master if your on an Exploration Team in the Guild." said Venesaur.

"Okay then." said Pikachu. "Yes Guild Master!"

**JOB BOARD**

_Caterpie got stuck in Beach Cave. He is under a large pile of rocks and I can't get to him. Can you please help me? Client: Butterfree, Reward: 100 POKE, RANK: E_

"Perfect." said Oshawott.

** BEACH CAVE**

"We only get 10 POKE right?" said Pikachu.

"Yeah," said Oshawott. "The rest goes to the Guild.

The two fended off Krabby and then found Butterfree.

"How are we supposed to get Caterpie out?" asked Oshaowtt.

"Well," said Pikachu. "I did manage to get this." He held up an Iron tail TM.

"I'm thrilled for you." said Oshawott. "But I can't do anything.

"Iron Tail!"

The Rocks broke. As they did Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt. He had learned Thunderbolt!

"Thank you!" said Caterpie.

**SNORLAX GUILD**

Pikachu and Oshawott had to bunk in separate ooms. The only two room with free space were three Pokemon, with Four Pokemon Max. Oshawott was bunking with Team Rumble Rock. They werwe Normal Rank, despite power and experience.

"YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted Rhyhorn.

"We are crazy!" shouted Graveler.

"QUIT BEING HYPERACTIVE YOU BABIES!" shouted Golem. "YOU'RE DOING IT IN FRONT OF OSHAWOTT! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING YOURSELVES, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!"

"I'm scared." said Oshawott.

Pikachu was bunking with Team Beauty.

"Pachirisu and Emolga are already bunking since last night when Emolga Joined. You can bunk with me Pikachu." said Buneary.

"Um sure!" said Pikachu.

'He sure is awesome the way he took on Sceptile.' thought Buneary.

"Why did you come here anyway Pikachu?" said Emolga.

"I had to leave Pearl Island." said Pikachu. "I live in a Communitie with my big brother Raichu, Bigger brother Raichu, and little brother Pichu. We lived with some other Pokemon in the Communitie, and then the rest of the Citizens got in a War with the descendants of the Ancient Pokemon. We scattered as Machamp and Rampardos went into Rivalry."

"Oh." said Buneary.

**Decent at least right? Please Rview. Ciao For Now!**


	2. No Skar For Me!

Chapter Two: No Skar For Me!

Did you enjoy last Chapter? Well here is another Chapter! I don't have anything else to say now so read, review and enjoy! I originally had 480 POKe and two gold nuggetsfor the award, but it was an accident that is corrected now.

Golem: I'm raised with two hyper-active teammates.

Author: Deal with it.

Graveler: Authordoesn't!

Rhyhorn: Own Pokemon!

Golem: If you're going to create me, then give me BETTER Teamates!

The Bell rang. Pikachu and Osahwott were startled out of their sleep.

"It's 4:00AM!" shouted Pikachu.

"You'll get used to that." said Buneary.

"I'm used to getting up at 6:00AM." Oshawott complained.

"When I first started the Guild, I complained too trust me." said Golem.

Rhyhorn and Graveler left the room.

"Why are they so hyper?' asked Oshawott.

"They're only hyper at night." said Golem. "They always just want to have fun, especially Rhyhorn. At least they take their Missions seriously."

Pikachu and Oshawott exited their rooms and met up in the hallway. Team Rumblerock led them to an Assembly, where Snorlax gave the Explorers Teams a speech. He talked about some NEWS that was going on, such as Kingler's lockup, and the fact that the Persian Guild had just received a huge Award for saving an entire Village of Bidoof from a Volcanic Eruption. After the Assembly, the Explorers Teams scattered, some going for Breakfast and others going for Jobs.

"You okay?" asked Oshawott.

"Yeah," said Pikachu. "I'm just trying to get used to this stuff.

"If you were in my room that would be the least of your worries." said Oshawott.

:"Huh?" said Pikachu.

"Never mind." said Oshawott. "I'll go grab some Breakfast. Think you can go nab us a mission?"

"I know I can." said Pikachu.

Pikachu walked around the Main Hall. He was going to the Staircase that would Lead Him to the Job Room when he heard somebody Ringing the Doorbell, Requesting Access. Pikachu went over to the door, where Venesaur was going to Answer.

Venesaur checked the Camera. The smile on his face grew bigger.

"Garchomp." said Venesaur.

"Garchomp?" said Pikachu.

"Oh, Piakchu! I didn't see you there. You're wondering what's going on aren't you?'

"Yeah." said Pikachu.

"Well Garchomp is an old friend of my Explorer Team. We met him on our very first Mission. Now, he's a PREP."

"Cool." said Pikachu.

Venesaur unlocked and opened the Two Big Doors. A Garchomp walked in. He smiled when he saw Venesaur.

"Good Morning." said Garchomp.

"Good Morning." said Venesaur and Pikachu at the same time.

"I have some urgent information for Snorlax." said Garchomp.

"Follow me then." said Venesaur.

Garchomp followed Pikachu and Venesaur to Snorlax. Garchomp bowed down and then got up.

"Snorlax, I have something that I need to tell you." said Garchomp.

"Speak it then." said Snorlax.

"I was just outside of Beach Cave at about 2:00AM with my Cousin when we head a cry for help. The next moment, a Skarmory carried a scared Oddish into Beach Cave. We chased Skarmory and he flew into a big hole which began to slightly cave in. My Cousin went after them but I couldn't because the opening was too small for me and the Rocks were too hard for even me to break with my Pokemon Moves. It has been too hours and my Cousin hasn't come back yet."

"I see." said Snorlax. "If it is a large hole in Beach Cave then I know where Oddish and Skarmory went. That must be the Location of Big Cavern."

"I know." said Garchomp.

"We have to act fast!" said Snorlax. "Gible won't last very long in Big Cavern."

"Yeah." said Rhyhorn.

"I can offer handsome Awards." said Garchomp. "I'm pretty loaded. "I will Award 480000 POKE,"

Pikachu was startled by that amount. Whoever did the Mission would get a Full-Fledged 48000POKE!

"One of my many Brick Break TMs," said Garchomp.

No way. Pikachu was definetly surprised by this.

"And last but definitely not least, Two hundred gold Nuggets."

'Oh Arceus.'

Snorlax looked at Pikachu for a few moments.

"Pikachu!" said Snorlax.

"Whoa! Um yes?" said Pikachu.

"If Gible could fit in there then you and Oshawott can too."

"Okay." said Pilachu.

"But add Onix into the mix and this is too dangerous!" said Rhyhorn.

"Pikachu has the Iron Tail TM." said Onix.

"But it might not be strong enough to put up Resistance." said Rhyhorn.

"Yeah!" said Venesaur. 'We're talking what is probably a C Rank Mission! This will only be Pikachu and Oshawott's Second Mission!"

"Is that so? Well as you remember, we were strong enough to beat Garchomp on our FIRST Mission!"

"You got me there." said Venesaur.

"Good luck I guess." said Rhyhorn.

"Okay." said Pikachu.

"Tonight you and Oshawott will need to think of a Team Name." said Snorlax.

"Right." said Pikachu.

"Any Jobs?" asked Oshawott.

"You bet!" said Pikachu, taking a spoonful of Oatmeal.

"Cool! Can I see it?"

"It's not on paper Oshawott." said Pikachu. "It's a Special Mission."

"Cool." said Oshawott.

BEACH CAVE

"So we have to go in there?" asked Oshawott.

"Correct." said Pikachu.

BIG CAVERN

"A Geodude!" shouted Pikachu. "Iron Tail!" He held up his Iron Tail TM. His Tail glowed as he did so.

The Metal Tail struck the Geodude and the Geodude Fainted.

"There you are!" shouted Pikachu.

It was Skarmory. Gible and Oddish were with him.

"Let them go!" shouted Oshawott.

"No way! Steel Wing!" shouted Skarmory.

Skarmory slammed Pikachu with Steel Wing. Pikachu leapt onto Skarmory and used Thunderbolt. He used Thunderbolt again and again.

"Water Gun!" shouted Oshawott.

Oshawott fired a Water Gun into Skarmory. Pikachu then used Thunderbolt again. Skarmory managed to throw Pikachu off of his back after Pikachu's Thunderbolt was finished.

Skarmory used Wing Attack. Its wing glowed bright blue. It slammed into Pikachu. Pikachu sued iron Tail, hitting Skarmory right on the head with a glowing Tail. Skarmory hit Oshawott with Gust, sending the Otter flying.

"Thundershock!" shouted Pikachu.

Pikachu zapped Skarmory with Thundershock.

"Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu zapped Skarmory with Thunderbolt.

"Wing Attack!"

Skarmory charged at Pikachu and Oshawott.

"Water Gun!"

Oshawott fired a Water Gun.

"Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt.

Both Pokemon Moves hit Skarmory directly, knocking him out.

"Get out!" shouted an Onix.

"Let's go!" shouted Pikachu. He sued a Smoke Ball.

As the smoke increased, Pikachu and Oshawott grabbed Oddish and Gible. As they got out of the hole, Onix's face appeared just inside of the hole.

"And stay out!" shouted Onix.

"I wonder why Skarmory kidnapped Oddish." said Pikachu.

Short? Yes. Will things get down to Business In The Next Chapter Of This Fanfiction? Yes. Ciao For Now!


	3. Hostile Forest

Chapter Three: Hostile Forest

**It has been WAY too long! But here I am! Back with another update! I'm finally updating this Fanfiction even I'M excited!**

Oddish and Gible had been returned safe, and Snorlax discussed with Wigglytuff, Persian and Blaziken why Skarmory would have kidnapped Oddish. So far thee was no conclusion.

Pikachu and Oshaowtt turned in very late, looking around the Guild for anyting they might do the next day.

The next morning, Snorlax was there with a speech again. Venesaur accompanied him.

"Ahem, the Wigglytuff Gild, which had been moved northward when this Guild was built, is now the first Guild to get an Explorers Team with the Platinum Rank after Persian and myself started our own Guilds! So lets just give it up for Team Super Nova!"

A huge applause filled the entire room, and the entire Guild.

"And also," shouted Snorlax over the cheering and joyful screams, Kingler, has been, put on, for violent behavior, LOCKDOWN!"

Silence.

"You should be put on lockdown for eating our entire Team's Food AGAIN last night!" shouted Venesaur.

"I deserved it more!" shouted Snorlax.

"OH YEAH?!" shouted Venesaur,"Well we happen to have bellies TOO!"

"They can wait," said Snorlax. "Mine can't."

"Like I would believe an adorable weakling like you!" said Venesaur. His face suddenly paled. "Uh-oh," he whispered to himself. "I did NOT just say that!

Snorlax put on an oddly cheerful smile.

"Oh no," said Golem, whow as beginning to tear up, "That smile doesn't look safe."

"Really," said Snorlax, slowly approaching his Partner. "Well then, tell me Venesaur, have you ever seen a weakling…**DO THIS?!**"

Snorlax leapt off so hih from the indoor balcony ikt looked like he was going to ram the ceiling. He fired a hYper Beam while glowing into a Giga Impact and merged with the Hyper Beam as he seemed to use Body Slam. He hit the bottom floor. Shockwaves were sent anywhere as what might have been an artificial Tornado suddenly lifted everybody off of their feet. Buneary started crying and hugged Pikachu ightly in fear. Golem tried to bring himself down with a Stomp Attack, but it was no use. The Guild roof flipped open as everybody except for Snorlax was sent flying away.

Pikachu woke up in a weird, black world. His face felt dirty, where WAS he?

The he realized something, as he struggle dto get his head ut of the Forest Dirt. He finally managed to et his eha dout of the Forest Dirt, and immediately felt relief.

"Second time in three days that Venesaur pissed off Snorlax at everybody's expense." Said Pikachu. "Has any of their Teammates DIED yet?!"

"Not yet," said a tearful voice.

Pikachu swiveled his head around to see Emolga. She was lying down on her back. She seemed to have landed the more lucky way.

Emolga got up. "Which way back to the Guild?" she asked.

"No idea." Said Pikachu. He seuddenly saw some buildings in the distance. "  
Treasure Town is the only town nearbye right, thn THAT must be it! The other nearbye Towns are ovef the Mountain nearbye Beach Cave!"

Pikachu and Emolga dashed along the Forest's dirt road.

"This Forest must be full of hostiles!" exclaimed Pikachu.

A Flame Charge suddenly styruck both Pokemon.

"Well, well, well." Said a Talonflame. "Two Explorers, ripe for the picking."

"What do YOU want?" demanded Pikachu.

"All I NEE i… YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!" shouted the Talonflame." A Sandstorm suddenly hit him. It didn't do much to him, but it did fling him into the distance.

"What a weirdo!" shouted Emolga.

"Yeah!" said Pikachu, "But who used Sandstorm?"

"It was ME!" said a familiar voice.

"GOLEM?!" said Pikachu, turning around.

"The one and only!" shouted Golem.

"What was that guy up too?!" asked Pikachu.

"No idea!" Golem replied.

The trio kept traveling. Suddenly, three Linoones landed in front of them.

"AAAAAAAAH!" shouted Emolga. She hugged Pikachu tigtly out of fear.

'Come on,' thought Pikachu. 'First Buneary and now EMOLGA?! Is PACHIRISU like this TOO?!'

"Rollout!" shouted Golem.

The three Linoone's retreated.

"Help!" came a feminine voice.

"Huh?!" said Pikachu. "Another familiar voice!"

The trio ran through the Forest as fast as thy could, Golem having trouble keeping yup. Thjey soon found Buneary stuck between trees and firing Ice Beams everywhere.

Emolga began charging up a Volt Switch, but Golem grabbed onto her and suppressed it.

"Are you crazy?!" Golem scolded Emolga. "You'll start a fire!"

Pikachu charge dinto the trees with Quick Attack. After shaking on the recoil, he powered up his Iron Tails with the momentum and sliced the tops of the trees off. The trees got untangled and Buneary was free. Landing on her feet, she embraced Pikachu ina hug.

"Oh, thank you, oh thank you so much!"

"Yeah… whateve- whatever." Said Pikachu. Something aobut Buneary made him very flustered.

"Hey guys!" came an unfamiliar voice.

Golem looked over his shoulder. "Oh! Aipom! Chimchar!"

Golem knew Aipom as the daughter of the top two richest Pokemon in the entire parts, Infernape and Ambipom. Ahe didn't have many friends, sinceInfernape was SUPER protective over her, but Chimchar, despite being a poor dude who usually hangs out in the Year Old Treasure Town Mall and sleeping their in secret, even though it is open 24/7, was one of the exceptions. Golem could tell Chimchar had a bit of a crus on her, and something told Golem Infernape and Ambipom knew about it.

"How'd you get ere?" asked Chimchar.

"Snorlax snapped." Said Golem.

"Oh…" said Aipom.

"Wait!" said Golem. "I recognize this place! This paert of the Firest is where I was going to get to the Forest Valey Dungeon a week ago, I was going this way, so that means that… TREASURE TOWN IS THIS WAY!"

Golem lead the way down a different path.

"What aree you guys doing here anyway?" asked Golem.

"Looking for Aspear Berries." Said Aipom. "We couldn't find any."

"Both of these paths take different ways to Treasure Town." Said Golem as the path split ahead of them. "Let's go right though. The elft apt has a lot of possibly hostile Pokemon that I can hear."

"I've been waiting for you." Said a deep voice ahead.

Everybody stopped to see a Three-Headed-Pokemon in their way.

"Hey!" shouted Aipom. "Aren't you the Hydreigon who put my BFF Fennekin in the Hospital last week?"

"Maybe." Said the Hydreigon. He then tok to the skies, firing a Thunderbolt from on mouth, a Flamethrower from the other mouth, the left mouth, and an Ice Beam from the middle mouth. "Trio Attack!"

"Protect!" shouted Golem as everyone scattered.

"Thunderbolt!" shouted Pikachu.

Pikachu fired a large lightning boltinto Hydreigon' hard body. Hydreigon howled in pain.

"Ice Fang!" shouted Hydreigon, slamming Pikacu with all three of his mouths.

"Ice Beam!" shouted Buneary.

"Surf!" shouted Hydreigon.

"Hydreigon's DSurf began melting up, but still kept going, striking Buneary. Bunearyw as pelted byshatering Ice from the Intense Impact.

"Volt Switch!" shouted Emolga as some of the Ice melted back into Water. Hydrreigon found himself being shocked TWICE as much as by Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"Fcus Punch!" shouted Aipom, now angry. She bashed Hydreigon's middle face, but the other two charged up an Ice Fang, on for each of the two faces.

"Iron Tail1" shouted Pikachu, shattering oen fo the Ice Fangs to save Aipom, and giving the Hydregion some broken teeth in the process. The remaining Ice Fang, the elft one, now redirected itself towards Pikachu, gnawing at huim and then tossing his body, which was nowso cold that part of it felt numb, into the Forest dirt.

'I'm ALREADY feeling out?!' thought Pikachu, 'Man, this Hydreigon must be strong!'

"Pikachu!" shouted Buneary, painfully crawling to her friend's side.

"Rock Throw!" shouted golem vengefully.

"Surf!" shouted Hydreigon as his Surf Attack carried the Rocks back into Golem.

"Ice Fang!" shouted Hydreigon as all three Heads charged towards Aipom. The girl covered her eyes, but opened thwem when she realized that the heads had been cgrabbed by an Infernape, with the middle head unable to move further.

Infernape looked back at his daughter. "Next time, I AM surpervising you!" he shouted angrily.

"Hyydreigon charge dup hist Trio Attack again, but Infernape had other plans and Flare Blitzed him on the spot.

Hydreigon once again charged up his Trio Attack, this tiem painfully slamming Infdeernape.

"Shadow Punch !" shouted Infernape as he nailed his adversary in the face. Hydereigon didn't even react.

"WHAT?!" shouted Infernape. "Fine then! Flamethrower!"

Hydreigon backed up as the Flamethrower started to hit him at close range.

"I'll be going for now." Said Hydreigion. "But that doesn't mean trhat you've won! It means that have better thigns to do!"

Hydreigon fl;ew away and ou of sight before Infernape and the others could stop him.

"Let's go," said Infernape. "I'll guide you Explorers back."

Infernape slun Pikhu over his shoulder while Golem guided Buneary, who was a bit wabbly after tht Surf Attack. Aipom and Chimchar followed Emolga. By the time they reached Treasure Town, the Stars were ALREADY starting to come out, it had been a long walk. Pikachu wondered ho Aipom and Chimchar had gotten ther so fast. As they had passed Beach Cave, he alsostarted to wonder just WHAT was with those Pokemon who had tried to put an end ot them back there in the Forest.

"Those were Snorlax's students, you say?" asked Talonflame as he flew next to Hydreigon.

"Yes." Said Hydreigon surprisingly politely.

"I knew it." Said Talonflame. "Well then, Ditto, we will have to tell the toehrs about this. We can't have Treasure Town's precious Guild, or any other Guild's for that matter, getting in our Group's way."

"Okay," replied the "Hydreigon".

"Finally." Said Chimchar, as they reached the norlax Guild. They noticed Oshawott and Pachirisu waling towards them, too. They must have met up in the Firest somewhere. At leas tit seemed that way to Pikachu. Venesaur was at trhe Gate, waiting for all of the Explorers to return. He seemd just as bruised as they were. He ahd proabably eneded up somewhere in the Forest with a painful fall too.

**I know it's been awhile but please Review. It would mean a lot to me to know if you guys are still reading. Ciao For Now!**


End file.
